El Reflejo de la Sombra
by Nami - Starla
Summary: Una noche de luna nueva, un viejo conocido va en busca de Harry, cuya vida esta a punto de dar un giro imprevisto. No soy muy buena con los summarys, mejor leedlo :P R&R!


**El Reflejo de las Sombras**

**Capitulo 1: Luna nueva**

Aquella era una noche de luna nueva. Y Harry odiaba las noches de luna nueva. Las odiaba porque todo estaba oscuro, ya que la luna se negaba a dar luz y las estrellas apenas tenían fuerza para iluminar al mundo.

- _"Parece una metáfora de la vida. Es como si Lord Voldemort se hiciera con el control del mundo: todo sumido en tinieblas, y por muchas pequeñas estrellas, si es que las hay, que intenten proporcionar algo de luz, apenas son capaces de romper la maldita oscuridad." _– Pensó aquella noche. Claro que, si las noches de luna nueva eran como tener a Voldemort al mando… ¿qué significaban las de luna llena? ¿Él al mando? Eso no era posible. Dumbledore al mando sí, pero él… sí definitivamente, si Voldemort era la luna nueva, Dumbledore debía ser la llena.

Harry estaba apoyado en la ventana de su habitación, en Privet Drive, aburrido y hastiado. Sabía que tenía que estar allí. Sabía que ese era el lugar más seguro para él. Sabía que era la mejor forma de mantener a salvo a todo el mundo. Lo sabía. Lo entendía. Pero eso no hacía que su estancia en casa de sus tios fuese más soportable. Más bien al contrario. En noches como aquella, en las que no podía hacer nada mejor que mirar por la ventana, ya que pasaba parte del día durmiendo (¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?) no podía dejar de pensar que casi preferiría tener que enfrentarse con mil Voldemorts antes que estar ahí, mirando las estrellas. Si al menos tuviera algún ser para hacerle compañía… pero Hedwig estaba harta de él, de su aburrimiento y de su mal humor y los Dursleys… los Dursleys le dedicaban el mismo "amor" de siempre.

- Ay… - suspiró Harry hacia la farola que había enfrente de su ventana – Daría lo que fuera por poder hablar con alguien. Con quien fuera… Con Ron, Hermione, Sirius… con Dumbledore… incluso Snape… ¡hasta me alegraría de ver a Malfoy! Un momento… ¿Malfoy? – una figura masculina y rubia le dirigió una mirada desde las sombras inmediatamente posteriores a la luz de la farola. Harry parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo - ¿Malfoy aquí? – Veinte rápidos parpadeos después, la figura había desaparecido. Como una ilusión que se desvanece. Harry volvió a parpadear. – Mejor me voy a la cama, que ya empiezo a alucinar…

Pero la visión se repitió noche tras noche, durante casi dos semanas. Cada noche ahí estaba, apenas visible… la figura de Draco Malfoy enfrente de su ventana. Harry empezó a pensar que o bien era cierto que el rubio pasaba todas las noches por delante de su ventana… o bien estaba mucho más necesitado de una terapia de lo que pensaba.

- No, si aún me tocará pedirles a los Durleys que me busquen un psiquiatra… - murmuró Harry para sí, cuando, por treceava vez, vio a Malfoy desde la ventana.

Aquello empezaba a cansarle. Una semana más tarde del inicio de las visiones, éstas empezaron a quedarse rondando por su mente durante todo el día. Total, era pensar en eso o en el sexo de los ángeles. Cada vez, Harry lo veía más claro: ahí estaba Malfoy, alto, delgado y rubio, vestido completamente de negro y ocultándose en la oscuridad, mirando hacia su ventana con una expresión indescifrable.

La catorceava noche, Harry, ya convencido de que la visión era más real que imaginaria, tomó una decisión: si al día siguiente Malfoy estaba ahí, él bajaría a ver qué demonios pasaba. Se decidió a hacer algo que llevaba pensando algún tiempo (de hecho, se había acercado al lugar a la luz del día) debido a un pequeño gesto de Malfoy: aquella noche lo había mirado directamente y el rubio había hecho un gesto de impaciencia, como si lo estuviera esperando. Pero, para variar, unos segundos más tarde ya se había ido.

La noche número quince Harry estaba preparado: estaba perfectamente vestido y tenía la varita preparada. En cuanto viera a Malfoy, saldría disparado hacia abajo. Y, efectivamente, tan pronto como le pareció intuir la silueta del rubio, Harry se precipitó escaleras abajo, con cuidado de no hacer crujir los escalones, y se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta de entrada, para después cruzar la calle en dos zancadas.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba ahí (pues sus sentidos no le habían engañado) le sorprendió ver a Malfoy ante él. El rubio se había alejado un par de pasos al acercarse el moreno. Harry lo encontró cambiado: vestía un pantalón de un material parecido a la tela vaquera, pero de color negro, con una camiseta sin mangas del mismo tono y lo que parecían ser unas Converse, también negras. Estaba algo más delgado, aunque había ganado músculo. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su rostro: Malfoy parecía haber madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

- Ya era hora – comentó el rubio, no muy alto – Empezaba a pensar que estabas ciego.

- ¿Cómo esperas que te vea si te escondes en penumbras? ¿Y qué haces vestido como un muggle? Es más ¿qué demonios hago hablando contigo en pleno julio, enfrente de mi casa, pasadas las once de la noche?

- Vengo a buscarte, Potter.

Si había algo que Malfoy pudiera decir y que dejara sin habla a Potter, aparte de algo como "Hermione Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" era eso.

- ¿A… buscarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Buscar: verbo transitivo que, entre otras cosas, significa ir por alguien o recogerlo para llevarlo o acompañarlo a alguna parte – respondió el otro con sorna

- ¡Ya sé lo que quiere decir buscar! Me refiero a que haces tú, aquí, buscándome a mí.

- Cumplo órdenes.

- Me imagino de quien.

- Oh, no, Potter, en tu vida adivinarías de quien.

- Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir contigo por las buenas, Malfoy.

- Vas a venir, quieras o no.

- ¿Quién te envía?

- Nadie que quiera hacerte daño. Más bien al contrario.

- ¡No me vaciles!

- No lo hago.

- Nadie que sea amigo mío te enviaría a ti, precisamente a ti, a buscarme.

- Tienes razón, quien me envía no es exactamente tu amigo.

- Ya. Y esperas que después de eso te siga.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Yo también me lo pregunto – Malfoy bufó y miró su reloj – Hay que darse prisa…

Ante la negativa de Harry a moverse, el rubio le tomó del brazo para obligarle a seguirlo, por lo que el moreno hizo ademán de ir a golpearle para defenderse, pero Malfoy, rápido de reflejos, se preparó para devolver el golpe.

- Las órdenes eran "sin provocar daños", novato – se burló una voz.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, con sus respectivos puños a pocos centímetros de la cara del otro, y se volvieron, sorprendidos, hacia la voz que les había hablado. Ésta provenía de una figura que acababa de aparecer, silenciosa como un gato, y permanecía en tinieblas, de forma que la oscuridad ocultaba su rostro, aunque la voz determinaba que se trataba de una mujer joven.

- Él se lo ha buscado – refunfuñó Malfoy, apartándose.

La joven se acercó a ambos. Se trataba de una chica rubia, con el mismo rubio de los Malfoy, de grandes ojos azules y sonrisa burlona. Harry calculó que sería más o menos de la edad de Tonks.

- Y a ti se te encuentra muy fácilmente – canturreó la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cierto demonio estaba intranquilo y se me ocurrió pasar a mirar.

- A meter las narices, más bien.

- A asegurarme de que la misión se cumplía correctamente.

Harry empezaba a hartarse.

- ¡¿Tendría alguien la amabilidad de decirme qué demonios pasa aquí?!

- Baja la voz, encanto, o tendremos problemas – le regañó la rubia, aumentando aún más el enfado de Harry – Está visto que no vas a ser fácil de convencer, así que me temo que va a haber que quebrar un par de reglas… de todas formas lo ibas a averiguar tarde o temprano… Mi nombre es Larxene. Has de venir con nosotros, Harry Potter, hemos de llevarte a un lugar en el que estarás totalmente a salvo de cualquier peligro. Puedes estar tranquilo, no queremos hacerte daño – Harry levantó una ceja, mirando a Malfoy – Y aunque lo quisiéramos, no lo haríamos… por la cuenta que nos trae – aclaró la rubia.

- ¿Os envía Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry, desconfiado, aunque sabía ya la respuesta.

- No – respondió ella – Ni tenemos nada que ver con él ni con su orden. Es más, si sabe algo de nosotros, será por rumores y leyendas.

- ¿Y qué os hace pensar que voy a irme con vosotros?

- Lo harás. Debes confiar en nosotros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto – la rubia le tendió una fotografía mágica – En ella se veía a una pareja, ella tenía un bebé en brazos y él los rodeaba a ambos con los suyos. Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron al reconocer el pelo negro de él y los ojos verdes de ella.

- ¿De dónde la habéis sacado? – preguntó con dificultad.

- Me la dio el bebé que aparece en ella.

- Eso es imp… - Harry reparó en un pequeño detalle: el bebé llevaba un lacito en el pelo, que era de un tono castaño cobrizo - ¿Quién…?

- Ven con nosotros y lo sabrás, Potter – se adelantó Malfoy.

Y esta vez, sin decir nada más, Harry asintió en silencio y dejó que sus dos acompañantes lo transportaran hacia donde quiera que lo tuvieran que llevar

**Nota: **

El fic se ubica en el séptimo año (concretamente, empieza a principios de verano entre el sexto y el séptimo curso) y hay algunos pequeños cambios en la trama: ni Sirius ni Dumbledore han muerto. Lo siento, pero los necesito :P Otros detalles de la trama también serán cambiados, según sean necesarios para el fic, aunque intentaré que estos cambios sean los mínimos.

La Organización y los nombres de sus miembros están inspirados en Kingdom Hearts, y aunque algunos puede que se parezcan, no tiene nada que ver (al menos no del todo) por lo que no necesitáis conocerles para seguir tranquilamente la historia.

Gracias a quienquiera que lo lea n.n


End file.
